1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a stabilized solution of chlorine oxides, and more specifically to a stabilized solution of chlorine oxides containing boron.
2. Prior Art
The stabilization of chlorine dioxide aqueous solutions for use as antiseptics is known, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,701,781, the contents of which are incorporated by reference herein. An inorganic boron compound such as sodium perborate, sodium tetraborate or boric acid is present in such stabilized solutions, and a solution of chlorine dioxide is formed by addition of chlorine dioxide to the inorganic boron compound containing water. Such solutions are described as antiseptic solutions and may contain urea, when used as an oral antiseptic.
The chlorine dioxide stabilized aqueous solutions described in said patent have been suggested for use as a food preservative, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,147,124 wherein such solutions are suggested as a germicide in a cheese making
The perborate stabilized aqueous solutions of chlorine dioxide of U.S. Pat. No. 2,701,781 are also discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,123,521 wherein sodium carbonate peroxide is substituted for the perborate in formation of stabilized chlorine dioxide solution for use as antiseptic compositions. A reason put forth in substituting for the perborate is that perborate solutions should not be used where boron compounds would tend to accumulate in the digestive systems of humans and, over long periods of time, harmful effects may result.
It has now been found that perborate stabilized aqueous solutions of chlorine oxides can be formed which contain only 4-15 parts by weight of sodium or potassium perborate per liter of water, which, with the addition of a peroxide, such as sodium peroxide or other equivalent oxygen donor such as potassium peroxide, hydrogen peroxide, sodium percarbonate or potassium percarbonate, provides an exceptional orally administrable, ingestible stabilized aqueous solution of chlorine oxides for therapeutic use.